A paixão da garota do exercito
by Kusanagi-PR
Summary: Leona está tendo problemas para controlaro poder Orochi.Só uma pessoa pode ajuda-la...


A paixão da garota do exercito

Tudo começa no apartamento onde o time ikari costuma dormir,é lá uma garota de cabelos azuis acaba de acordar com o chamado de seu pai adotivo.

-Leona acorde.O café já esta pronto.-Heidern diz.

-Já estou indo.

Ao levantar-se da cama Leona se direge para o banheiro para tomar um banho é escovar os dentes,mas algo estranho acontece.Quando Leona ia escovar os dentes sua boca começou a sangrar de forma inesperada.Ela esta passando pelo que se chama "a revolta do sangue"que transfoma a pessoa mais poderosa é mortal.A ponto de se transformar,Leona consegue se controlar graças a seu pai que diz:

-Você esta bem filha?

-S-sim pai.

Heidern com uma face de tristeza vendo sua filha sofrer diz a ela:

-Bem que eu queria te ajudar,mas...eu não posso.

-Tudo bem pai.Um dia eu irei aprender a controla-lo-Ela diz dando um meio sorriso.

Depois desse sufoco Leona senta a mesa tomando seu café e tendo uma conversa agradavel com seu pai é seus dois amigos.Ela não comenta nada sobre o que aconteceu no banheiro,porque não queria preucupa-los,ao terminar de comer Leona se levanta e vai para o seu quarto.Depois de dez minutos ela sai com uma roupa diferente:camiseta branca,jaqueta marrom,calça jens é sapato combinando com a jaqueta.

-Gente vou dar uma volta para arejar a cabeça.

Ralf achou estranho ela dizendo"arejar a cabeça",mas pensou que deve ser"coisa de mulher"mesmo.Ao sair de casa não pensou duas vezes,foi ao bar da king beber algo(estranho alguem beber depois de tomar café,pelo menos pra mim),entrou e se deparou com uma grande surpresa.

-"Iori?"

Foi uma surpresa para ela encontra-lo ali.Iori esta fazendo um show a pedido da king,e ele so aceitou por causa da grana se não...Bem,Leona pediu um vinho se sentou no banco do balcão e ficou ouvindo iori tocar sua guitarra,coisa que ela gostou de fazer,então ela ficou pensando no insidente de hoje de manhã e se Iori pudesse ajuda-la,pois ele sabia controlar esse poder melhor do que ela,e se ele aceitaria sair com ela.O ultimo pensamento fez ela arregalar os olhos,por que ela sentia uma coisa por Iori que nem ela saberia explicar(eu acho).Nesse momento Leona nem notou que o show tinha acabado,então ela se virou para King e perguntou:

-Onde esta o Iori?

-Ele saiu pelos fundos.

Numa velocidade incrivel Leona saiu e disparada para ver se conseguia aucançar Iori.Ao chegar na porta dos fundos ela da de cara com ele,seus rosto ficaram tão proximos que dava para sentir a respiração um do outro,os dois chegaram para tras(nem preciso dizer por que né?)e disfarçaram isso que tinha acontecido.

-O que você quer?-pergunta Iori.-É vá direto ao assunto por que estou com pressa.

-"Arrogante como sempre."-Ela pensa.-Eu vim lhe pedir um favor.

-Qual?

-Preciso que me ensine a controlar o poder orochi que esta dentro de mim.

Quando Leona diz isso Iori começa a rir(coisa que ele só faz raramente),então responde arrogantemente:

-Esta brincando não está?Isso e uma coisa que não pode ser ensinada,se veio para isso esta perdendo o seu tempo.

Quando Iori da as costa para ela,Leona começa a chorar,coisa que ela não fazia desde que ela era criança.Iori olha para traz e diz:

-Que patetico...isso e uma coisa que não pode acontecer,você deve ser mais forte do que ela,se não,isso vai controla-la pelo resto de sua vida.

-Então...-ela limpando o rosto-Vai me ajudar?

Iori começa a andar,depois para,olha para traz e diz:

-No porto as 5:30,esteja lá.Se você se atrasar um minuto se quer eu irei embora,entendeu?

-sim Iori.

-Não me chame de Iori me chame de mestre.

-"Que convencido..."-Ela pensa.

No dia seguinte Leona acorda bem sedo para ir de encontro a Iori,quando ela sai do apartamento,sem ela perceber,Ralf foi segui-la para ver aonde ela iria.

-"Já são 5:30,onde é que ta o Iori?"-Ela pensa.

Como que derepente,Leona toma um susto ao vé-lo atrás dela,o susto foi tão grande que ela quase caiu.

-Se preçisava surgir assim tão derepente?

-O susto foi para te manter alerta,e se fosse um inimigo?

-Não se preucupe com isso.-Ela diz.-Só se preucupe em mi ajudar a controlar o poder Orochi.

-Antes de começarmos quero ver como você se sai lutando contra mim?

-O que!?-Ela grita.

-Antes tenho que ver como e o seu estilo de combate para ver se você conseguira controla-lo.

-Se e assim...vamos lutar.

É então começa a luta entre os dois na qual pode resultar em morte um movimento rapido Leona da um chute em Iori,mas ele defende com uma mão só,no contra-ataque,Iori pega na perna dela com as duas mãos e a joga longe,mas Leona consegue amortecer a queda dando uma piroeta ficando de pé.Em quanto isso Ralf so observa,normalmente ele iria imterromper a luta,mas já que Leona só esta "treinando" ele decidiu só observar.Iori da um soco de direita em Leona,a mesma cai no chão,Iori tinha achado que a luta avia terminado,mas algo de estranho acontece.Leona estava passando pela revolta do sangue,mas desta vez ela se transforma numa pessoa sanguinaria e fatal.Iori chega perto dela para tentar ajuda-la a controlar esse poder,mas num movimento rapido Leona pega Iori pelo pescoço e o joga violentamente no chão ao tentar se levantar Iori e surpriendido quando ve Leona em cima dele,Leona o segura pelo pescoço e se prepara para acabar com ele perfurando o seu crânio com a mão.Quando Leona ia fazer isso ela para,Iori não entendeu por que ela parou,foi ai que ele viu que Leona tinha conseguido controlar aquele poder.

-Você conseguiu,não tenho mais nada para te ensinar(si e que ele ensinou).

-Obrigado Iori...,Obrigado mesmo.

Nisso Leona da um grande abraço nele(você deve imaginar como ta a cara dele agora)que o deixando totalmente vermelho.Os dois ficaram assim por alguns segundos,ate que uma coisa acontece na qual nem Ralf que estava assistindo esperava.

-...Iori?-Ela pergunta meio envergonhada.-você...tá me abraçando?

-Err...estou.

Nisso os dois param de se abraçar e se levantão.Nesse embalo chega Heidern e Clark,e Ralf dizia o que estava acontecendo,então todos resolvem só olhar e não atrapalhar.

-Iori,você sabe o que eu sinto por você não sabé?

-Sei,mas...eu não posso ficar com você.

Quando ele disse isso era como se a alma dela se despedaça-se,e Iori percebeu isso,ele se sentiu mal por ter falado isso,mas continuou falando:

-Você sabe como e a minha vida...e os meus inimigos?Tudo que eu menos quero e que você se machuque.

-Mas não me importa se isso e a sua vida eu so quero e ficar ao seu lado.

-Me desculpe.-Ele da as costas e finaliza.-Adeus.

Iori sai andando e sem Leona perceber ele começa a chorar.É ela cai de joelhos e começa a chorar também,nisso ela grita:

-SEU IDIOTA.SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBEU QUE EU TE AMO!?

Ao ouvir isso,Iori para e olha para trás e sai correndo indo na direção dela.Ele para,a levanta e diz:

-Você seria capaz viver essa vida comigo?

-Você e um idiota.É claro que sim.

Os dois sorriem juntos e começam a se aproximar.Iori abraça a cintura de Leona e ela o abraça em volta do pescoço.Seus rostos se aproximam,o pessoal que esta olhando espera anciosamente,até que finalmente acontece:

-BEIJA LOGO!!-heidern grita.

Os dois olham para o lado e vem eles,mas não dão bola e começam a se beijar.No primeiro momento foi estranho mas logo depois foi se ajustando e o beijo saiu perfeito.Duas pessoas que tinham muita coisa de diferente e que tinham algo em comum,agora tem algo mais em comum.

FIM.


End file.
